Dances
by soen
Summary: She was dancing, she was spinning, and then she was dead. The EXTENDED version! KiraLacus!


AHAHAHAH, YES. THE EXTENDED VERSION.

Have I mentioned how much I love you Tori101? 33

Ahaha, yes. Because some people complained that it was too short, and I suck at writing really long stories, I decided to attempt to rewrite it longer. HINTHINTATTEMPTHINHINT.

* * *

"Lacus?" Kira knocked gently on her door, waiting for her to come back. "Lacus, are you ready yet?"

"Ah, hold on a second please Kira." The young woman fussed over her makeup and hair, "I'm almost done!"

And she stepped out of the room.,

And Kira could've sworn that his jaw disconnected from his face at that very moment.

Her hair was let down, with her trademark pin clipping away part of her bangs. It flowed down her back, ending with small curls and waves.

She was donned in a pale blue gown, that was simple, yet beautiful. It was strapless, and she wore a white jacket over it. The dress itself had two layers, one translucent, and one of pure silk. It had small sparkled dabbed in random places, and brought out the color of her eyes.

Lacus frowned at his reaction, "Does it look that bad?" Obviously, she took it the wrong way.

Kira blushed.

And started spazzing.

"Oh no! You look ravis – I mean you look great! Ahaha, er, yeah. You look beautiful, Lacus, honestly. I mean, of course you look beautiful, you look beautiful in anything, but in this you look um, yeah.."

Lacus giggled, "Kira… Thank you, I suppose."

Kira flushed. And Lacus smiled.

"Come, we're going to be late to Cagalli's wedding dinner."

**XXX**

"It's a /ball/." Cagalli pouted from her seat, "Why is our wedding dinner a ball?"

Athrun sighed, "Because Cagalli, your father wanted to have one for you. If I remember correctly, the ball was your idea."

Cagalli looked away, blushing, "Yeah, but.."

Athrun smiled, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. And then he kissed her straight on the lips, smiling as all the hootcalls surrounded them.

Kira's jaw dropped. Again.

"You! Get your hands off my sister you piece of filth! I agreed to the marriage, but no PDA! Did you hear me Athrun! Athrun Alex Zala! I said no PDA!"

Lacus giggled again. Her boyfriend was such a dork.

**XXX**

"Hey Kira. Go ask Lacus for a dance." Cagalli nudged Kira. "Go go go!"

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why should I ask her for a dance, when you've turned down Athrun's offer for one?"

Cagalli blushed, "I. Don't. Dance."

Kira smirked and pointed at the crowd, "Really? Because I see Athrun dancing with Meyrin."

Cagalli was gone in a second.

He took this moment to look at the girl sitting next to him and move so he was standing directly in front of her.

Lacus blinked, "Kira, is there anything you want?"

Kira turned 5 shades of red. "Um – I was just wondering.. I don't know how to ask this. ER, you look so pretty today, and um, I was just wondering – just wondering – I mean, you don't have to say yes! I just wanted to know whether or not you wanted to –"

Lacus cut him off, "Kira, would you like to dance?"

Kira could only stare.

**XXX**

"Ne, Lacus, you're really good at this." Kira told her, eyebrows raised.

She giggled, "Thank you. Father often took me to many dances and such."

He spun her around, her blue dress twirling around her, and then led her back into his arms.

"Oh really?" he pretended to be jealous, "You must have danced with so many men then, Ms. Clyne."

She giggled again, "None as fine as you, Mr. Yamato."

HE grinned at her, "You know Ms. Clyne, Lacus Clyne is such a beautiful name. But..." He pulled something out of his pocket, "Lacus Clyne Yamato sounds so much better."

She stopped completely and gaped at him, "Kira, what are you –?"

He bent down on one knee, in the middle of a dance, and smiled up at her, "Lacus Clyne, would you do the honor of marrying me?"

She threw her arms around him, "Yes! Yes!"

And no one noticed them.

The dance continued.

**XXX**

Kira smiled at her, 'I don't deserve such a beauty. Really, I don't.'

And then she was spinning.

And then there was a gunshot.

And blood was flowing out of her dress and onto him.

And his world froze.

"Lacus?" he stood frozen as the paramedics rushed to her, "..Lacus?"

"Damnit, I missed." A rough voice said. A stern looking mad brandished a gun and pointed it at Cagalli. "Die."

Athrun grabbed Cagalli and threw them both to the side as he began screaming orders to the ORB secutiry.

And Kira Yamato feel apart,.

**XXX**

"No!" he heard himself screaming, "She's not dead! You are lying to me, I know it!"

The paramedics looked at him swadly, "We're very sorry Mr. Yamato."

His sister blinked and stepped closer towards him. "Kira…"

He slammer her against the wall. That moment, something it him had broken, and he just needed to let loose somehow. And this was how he chose to do it, "Damnit! Why did it have to be her! It was aimed for you, and Athrun probably would've noticed it anyway! So why did it have to hit her! This is your fault!"

An enraged Athrun had thrown him off her madly, and forced Kira to look into his eyes, "Damnit Kira, think straight! If it was Cagalli who was dead, would you be any happier? Lacus is dead Kira, we're all suddering, but there's nothing you can do about it!"

And Kira ran away.

He broke through the crowd of civilians and paramedics and grabbed her body. He carried her body outside, and cradled it gently against him.

"Lacus.." he whispered, "Lacus.."

And he began to cry.

"No… I need you Lacus! First Fllay, and now you. I need you Lacus, can't you see?" Tears were pouring down his face freely, but this time, there were no gentle hands to wipe them away, "Please, Lacus, I love you, come back!"

And somewhere, he heard her voice saying, "I feel the same way. And, I am sorry Kira.. Goodbye."

Lacus Clyne Yamato was dead.

**XXX**

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you. __I am always by your side _

_Since I will embrace that coldness. __Even though we're apart now, _

_We will definitely be back together._


End file.
